


【KK】小段子合集

by Qingmay



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay
Kudos: 1





	【KK】小段子合集

假如校园疯神榜来到了J高

＊就是V6那个进校园的节目，未成年的主张，就是超短一发，全程呐喊腔（？😱）

1.“他们的事我都知道。”by 生田斗真

“不—想—上—学—想—出—海—钓—鱼—啊—啊—啊—！”

“松润衣橱里迷彩的数量是—ZE—RO—”

“麻婆豆腐最—好—吃—了，还有，今天也和小和穿了一样的胖次～”

“我不认识前面那个八嘎——啊，我想要钱～”

“前面四个傻子，不是我们宿舍的！！！”

2.“KinKi Kids就是这样的前辈。”by 生田斗真

“我——再也不要和——不愿意自己动手弄鱼饵的——秃——子一起去钓鱼了——”

“学姐学妹女同学们，不要往我的鞋柜里放情书和零食了，长濑已经吃不下了，再胖下去他会被校队开除的。还有，不要靠近二班的堂本刚。”

“为—什—么—？”

“他有对象了。”

“谁—啊—”

“俺。”……

——————————————————

奔奔奔20150913期节目，大爷被吃了一整集豆腐后——

回去的路上光一一句话都没说，脸色也不大好，刚也不敢搭话，因为还有电视台的工作，两人就被送回了乐屋。

屋里就剩他们两个，光一突然抱住刚，头埋在刚的脖颈间，好像小孩子一样，于是摸着他的头发安慰道：“好啦好啦。”

光一闷声闷气地回答：“那种场合我就是应付不来嘛～吱哟，只有你最好了～让我再抱一会儿～”“人家也是混碗饭吃，你就不要生气了～”“我没有生气，我只是——”突然停下来使劲蹭了蹭刚，头毛蹭的刚痒痒的。刚突然福至心灵，又联想到节目上僵硬的表现，光一是不是……害羞了？然后，“噗——”地一声笑了出来，他家相方还真是可爱啊。

——————————————————————

【脑洞】逛跳蚤市场发现了我的同人本怎么办  
堂本光一是理学院学生会长，临近毕业承办今年的跳蚤市场，结果在巡查的时候被抱着手机更新的刚的摊位吸引了，在摊位上他看到了几本书的名字——《霸道会长爱上我》《我和冷面校草二三事》《危险关系：调教与被调教》，翻开发现羞耻描写的主角是自己，封面印着：禁断！蔷薇王子堂本光一的恋爱密事！在霸道会长的威压下，xxx将何去何从？堂本刚是根据贴吧素材写文画画的太太，并不认识堂本光一，看到他看书还特别热情介绍：一本四十，三本一百，赠作者签绘，满两百赠独家【你懂的】本子。堂本光一心里mmp甘霖娘但是还是面不改色地指出两个错别字和图中人物姿势的不合理性，要求和作者进行深层探讨。单纯如刚，见对方那么真诚，感动得热泪盈眶，但是谁知道最后会在什么地方进行多深层次的探讨呢？

最后，堂本会长没收了堂本刚的所有同人、本子以及他本人。

——————————————————_(:з」∠  
1.可乐

收到信息的时候，光一正在自动贩卖机买可乐，收到刚的消息后他觉得自己应该立刻去找他，用跑着的。刚只是笑盈盈地看着他，光一心间的小鹿已经撞个不停了。他觉得自己在正式告白前应该喝口水冷静一下，于是他打开了手里的可乐。今天的可乐气也很足。以及，今天的光一也没告白成功。

2.一条朋友圈

——晚安巨匠，早点睡觉不秃头哦ヾ(●´△｀●)ﾉ

光一放下游戏打算去睡觉，睡前发了个动态： 早睡不秃头😊😊😊晚安 ［图片］

第二天，光一打开了自己的朋友圈，感觉有些奇怪：

早睡不秃头😊😊😊晚安［图片］

城岛：姜生发，涂生姜长濑：扣酱，说好一起到白头，你却悄悄秃了头QAQ松本：光一桑秃了也是我心中最帅的QvQ二宫：前排兜售各种类型假发，你买不了吃亏也买不了上当，只要998，长发短发和尚头杀马特带回家……ちゅよし：啊啦啦，都叫你早睡了，还是秃了( ●･ˇ△ˇ･●)

————————————————————————好短小啊_(:з」∠

看完恐怖片后，堂本双怂手牵着手走在回家的路上，后方突然传来一阵巨响，两人吓得叫了起来：“啊啊啊！！！”光一大胆地回头看了一眼对刚说：“没…没事，风吹倒了垃圾桶。”

刚惊魂未定地说：“那…垃圾桶里面没什么吧…”

光一又冲着黑黢黢的桶里看了一眼，好像有什么东西爬出来了，他大叫了一声：“鬼啊！！！”惊得堂本刚一把抄起旁边的光一肩上一放，拔腿就跑，转眼就没了踪影。

事后，据知情人回忆——“小刚去食堂吃饭都没能跑那么快，我在后面怎么都追不上。”

某个堂本补充说：“吱哟真的超爱我的。”

长濑QAQ： 明明是三个人的电影 我却始终不能有姓名

——————————————————当得知244的胳膊已经比51粗了后，这个场景就一直在我脑海里😂😂😂

堂本智能机  
*一个短小不精悍的那个什么*ooc

堂本光一有个心爱的智能机，抽奖抽到的，开机密码是51244，全世界独一无二的高端定制机。

这个手机脾气很大，如果在壁纸上的小人遛狗（是的，他有一只狗）、看杂志、睡觉的时候来短信，他就会抱怨：“无路赛哟。”要是来电话，铃声就会变成大便之歌，要是小人心情不错，铃声有时候会变成光一最喜欢的欧派之歌。这首欧派之歌大概是艺术家演绎版，把光一最喜欢的“爸爸也喝过”也唱进去了，再加上演唱者声音好听，他百听不厌。当然，凡事没有十全十美，当家庭聚会有人给他打电话时光一就体会到了。

堂本光一有时会订购一些汽车资讯，莫名其妙地会变成最新钓鱼天气信息，有的时候也会有潮流资讯甚至美妆信息。他怀疑这是壁纸里的那个小人订阅的，那些杂志的风格和小人的穿衣风格一样一样的，他从来没见过会自己换衣服的壁纸。

那天洗澡时解锁了语音功能，打开了光一新世界的大门。事情是这样的，光一泡澡的时候听到来了信息，他就试着说了:“Cheri，阅读一下新信息。”然后他就听见一个软糯糯懒洋洋的声音说:“扣酱，借一下筷子，么么哒～”声音苏得堂本光一肝儿直颤。他说:“Cheri，回信，叫得再肉麻点我就借。”30秒后他听到了熟悉的“无路赛”，命令手机语音播报留言:“扣酱，尼酱，我的心肝宝贝儿，借双筷子嘛～么么哒～”光一听得整个人都不好了，他抑制住颤抖的声线:“Cheri，回信，再肉麻点。”然后他就听到了熟悉的欧派之歌——“堂本光一你什么意思啊？！你是不是有病？这筷子我就还不借了！qtmd么么哒！”

过了两天，长濑在休息室看见光一的时候，惊恐地发现光一正一脸甜蜜地自言自语，他悄悄地打开门，轻手轻脚地走进，光一的声音越来越温柔简直能掐出水，长濑心里渐渐发毛，他听见堂本光一说:“Cheri酱，叫两声尼桑嘛～”

谁知道，他的手机居然回答了:“八嘎hentai无路赛！”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

那个笑得像个烂柿子的人不是我认识的扣酱！

长濑觉得自己看到了不得了的东西，于是他又轻手轻脚地退回去还贴心的帮光一带上了门。

光一解锁了手机的语音功能后一发不可收拾，他先是找了一些诗歌菜谱台词让手机读，觉得不过瘾，最后直接点开某乎找了篇KKH的文，还是带道具那种，打开了手机朗读功能。光一觉得自己还能再听300年。

［流鼻血点赞.JPG］

————————————————————————祝721

感谢阅读(❁´ω`❁)


End file.
